


Cake

by furia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: SPN - Freeform, furia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly how it happened in my imagination on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake




End file.
